1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion-enhancing apparatus and more particularly to a torsion-enhancing apparatus that can increase the torsion of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional torsion-enhancing apparatus is used on a car between an engine and an inlet manifold to import air into the engine to increase the torsion and economize the fuel when the car is started. The conventional torsion-enhancing apparatus comprises a mounting bracket (50), a vacuum bracket (60) and an air filter (70).
The mounting bracket (50) is cylindrical, is connected to the car by a belt and has a front end, a rear end, an external surface, a threaded hole (51), a connecting tube (52), an annular groove (53) and a connecting hole (54). The threaded hole (51) is formed in the front end of the mounting bracket (50). The connecting tube (52) is connected to the rear end of the mounting bracket (50) and communicates with the threaded hole (51) and is attached to the inlet manifold of the car. The annular groove (53) is defined in the external surface of the mounting bracket (50) between the front end and the rear end, and the belt is mounted around the annular groove (53) to connect the mounting bracket (50) with the car. The connecting hole (54) is formed in the external surface of the mounting bracket (50) and is communicated with the threaded hole (51).
The vacuum bracket (60) is connected to the inlet manifold of the car and the mounting bracket (50), and has a rear cap (61), a front cap (62), a diaphragm (63) and a spring (64). The rear cap (61) is connected to the front end of the mounting bracket (50) and has a proximal end (611). The proximal end (611) is screwed with the threaded hole (51) of the mounting bracket (50) and has two through holes. The front cap (62) is connected to the rear cap (61) to form a chamber between the caps (61,62) and has a free end, a setscrew hole (621), an adjusting bolt (622) and a connecting tube (623). The setscrew hole (621) is formed in the free end of the front cap (62) and is communicated with the chamber. The adjusting bolt (622) is screwed with the setscrew hole (621) and extends into the chamber between the caps (61, 62). THe connecting tube (623) is formed on the free end of the front cap (62), communicates with the chamber and is connected to the inlet manifold of the car. The diaphragm (63) is mounted in the chamber between the rear cap (61) and the front cap (62). The spring (64) is mounted in the chamber between the adjusting bolt (622) and the diaphragm (63).
The air filter (70) is screwed with the connecting hole (54) of the mounting bracket (50).
However, the conventional torsion-enhancing apparatus has the following defects and shortcomings.
1. The adjusting bolt (622) is screwed with the setscrew hole (621), and a gap is existed between the adjusting bolt (622) and the setscrew hole (621). The air may leak through the gap easily and this may influence the vacuum effect between the front cap (62) and the rear cap (61) and the efficiency of the engine.
2. When the proximal end (611) of the rear cap (61) is screwed with the threaded hole (51) of the mounting bracket (50), so the through holes of the proximal end (611) may not communicate directly with the connecting hole (54). Consequently, the air may not flow smoothly from the air filter (70) into the mounting bracket (50). Thus, the amount of the air flowing in the mounting bracket (50) may decrease, and the efficiency of the engine will be decreased.
3. The connecting tubes (52, 623) are connected to the inlet manifold, and the mounting bracket (50) is connected to the car by the belt. However, the mounting bracket (50) is cylindrical and may be rolled and moved when the car is running.
The torsion-enhancing apparatus in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.